


And Til Death Do Us Part

by Pychee



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Scene Rewrite, Slight OOC, also hurt/comfort/then hurt again, if you havent watched pmmm im so sorry, implied crushes, in my defense i wrote this like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pychee/pseuds/Pychee
Summary: Amy and Shadow have a heart-to-heart about wishes. Needless to say they get a little ahead of themselves.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	And Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Wow when was the last time I posted? I've been writing a whole bunch since the last time but couldn't help cringing at all of them so I've been refraining myself from posting haha. I think I'm at a point where I can begin posting again though! This fic is a year old and was part of a doc of AU oneshots I wrote for fun. I chose to refine this one specifically cause for those who know me, I'm an absolute sucker for PMMM, gotta speak to my truths y'know?
> 
> Anyway, some notes if you wanna know more about the AU: The chao replace Kyubey/incubators, but they don't all look the same or share one mind, so they're more like the traditional magical girl familiars. The Chaos Emeralds are Soul Gems(meaning there's only 7 puella magi at a time) and you still get a wish granted for making a contract. What are witches? They're born from corrupted Master Emerald shards. Basically the Master Emerald was shattered due to Mephiles' tampering- who /isn't/ part of Solaris, but a separate malevolent entity who steals the shadow of a Chao and assumes the form of one throughout the story- and the shards were corrupted with his essence which then created witches. The job of the Puella Magi is to restore the shards before a certain deity awakens and destroys the world in a rage.
> 
> Sorry for the ramble lol enjoy reading!

Amy followed the dark figure of Shadow in front of her nervously, keeping a white knuckled grip on her magically enhanced hammer. They were walking down a hallway, navigating between the jars of candy suspended in midair. Tall, ominous shadows were cast in front of them with the stark lighting. The room echoed eerily with the sound of their footsteps on the pavement.

Amy studied Shadow’s back for a few moments before hesitantly muttering, “Uh, Shadow?”

“What.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Amy gulped, already unnerved by the other hedgehog. Why did he have to make this so difficult for her?

“So, I’ve been thinking of what sorts of wishes I could make, and…” She raised her head with as much confidence as she could muster. She could do this! “I think I’ve decided on one. I don’t think you’ll be very happy about it though.” The last sentence was muttered as an afterthought.

Shadow’s eyes held a cold glint as they locked onto hers, coolly assessing her. He huffed as she finished talking. “Try me,” he replied before looking away.

Refusing to buckle under the pressure, Amy continued on. “Well, I’ve got nothing special going for me. My grades are decent, I’m good at athletics, but I don’t have any special interests. I’m just average in every way that matters.”

No sound came from Shadow other than the clack of his shoes as they made their way further among the candy jars. Amy kept on talking.

“And I thought, maybe I’ll always be this way. Needing to ask for help from stronger people like Sonic, but never being able to help him in return, or help anyone at all, really. I couldn’t stand thinking about it.” She let a small self-deprecating smile slip out, knowing the other hedgehog wouldn’t be able to see it.

Shadow suddenly held up a hand in front of her, prompting her to stop. A door stood in front of them. There was a tense moment where Shadow slowly creaked it open, checking for minions, before relenting and opening the door the rest of the way and stepping out into the new room, with Amy following close behind. They continued walking, this time on a red pathway lined with a rusty guardrail. Large birthday candles glowed in the distance.

“But then I met you and Knuckles, and you both showed me what it’s like to stand up for people and  _ really _ make a difference. And when I learned I could do the same…” Amy felt a genuine smile breaking out this time. “That was probably the happiest moment in my life.”

Shadow tensed up, but Amy went on. “So that’s my wish. If I can help you gather the corrupted emerald shards and save people along the way, that would be my dream come true. I’ll finally have a purpose in life I can be proud of.” Her eyes blazed with a quiet passion, confident in her decision.

“It’s all thanks to you and Knuckles, honestly. I really look up to you both, and I hope I can make you guys proud of me someday.”

Suddenly, they stopped walking. Amy stared at the other hedgehog with concern and mild alarm, wondering why he’d stopped. His fists were clenched tightly, and his quills were bristling. 

“I'm not as good as you think I am.” Deflating, the dark hedgehog turned around and looked at her with tired crimson eyes. “I’ve failed so many people I couldn’t begin to count all of them. My first and biggest failure was my wish. Do you know what it was?” Amy hesitated for a few moments before shaking her head. Concern for the other hedgehog gripped her like a vice.

Shadow closed his eyes and held his face as if he was in deep pain. “I wished for my sister and I to go to Earth, while we were at gunpoint and she was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She died the second we hit the grass. It never even crossed my mind to use my wish to save her until it was too late.” He chuckled humorlessly. “No, I was too selfish for that. Ever since, I’ve been on my own, trying to atone myself and honor Maria’s wish. All I’m good for now is fighting witches. There’s nothing noble about it. You should really find a better role model.”

Amy could only watch helplessly as Shadow broke down in front of her. She had no idea this was how he’d felt about himself. Had he been carrying this burden on him for all these years? She felt a sudden rush of emotion. He thought this made him a horrible person, but in her eyes all she could see in front of her was a hedgehog strong-willed and compassionate enough to stand here despite everything that had happened to him.

Her feet moved in front of her before she knew what she was doing. “Shadow, it’s okay,” she found herself saying. Her hammer hit the ground with a resounding  _ clang _ as she wrapped her hands around the clenched fist by his side, bringing it up between their chests and squeezing. Shadow stilled but kept his eyes covered.

“It's okay,” she repeated. “I hear you, but you’re not alone. You’ve never been alone this whole time.” A certain blue hedgehog and red echidna came to mind. “We’re all a little messed up, but that doesn’t stop us from supporting each other, if only you’d open your eyes and see. We’re here for you, Shadow. We’ll all get through this together.”

After a long moment, Shadow peaked at her from between his fingers, eyes red rimmed and brimming with tears. “You really mean that?”

“Of course.” She tried her best to convey her sincerity through her eyes, staring at him with all the feeling she could muster.

When he realized she was telling the truth, Shadow's eyes widened and some of his tears slipped out. Quickly wiping them away, he finally lifted his head and blessed Amy with a small, yet dazzling smile that left her breathless.

Shadow dropped his other hand on top of Amy’s, making it so that both hedgehogs’ hands were encasing the other’s. His eyes shined, but this time without tears. “Alright, once we finish this witch, you’re becoming a puella magi and joining us. Welcome to the team.”

Amy sputtered before protesting, “But I haven’t decided on an actual wish yet!”

“You can wish for your little crush on Sonic to be returned.”

“There’s no way I’m doing that!”

“Blaze then?”

Amy gaped at him, before glaring playfully. “Oh, come on! Don’t act like you don’t also have a crush on--”

“Look out!” Shadow yelled, before Amy's vision was suddenly blinded. As she hurriedly blinked to regain her vision, she saw that Shadow was suddenly behind her and donned in his Puella Magi uniform, his Chaos spear slicing in a downward arc as he took out the candy witch minion. His sky blue dress fluttered with the force of his swing, and his quills flared behind him like ribbons.

“Amy, take my hand!” An arm thrust out behind him.

“Wait!” Quickly diving to grab her hammer, Amy then hurtled herself towards Shadow and took his outstretched hand. “Alright, now let’s go!”

Shadow grinned at her before slicing his spear horizontally to clear out all of the approaching minions who’d come in too close. He then took off, making sure to hold Amy’s hand in a firm grip. They hurried across the bridge, not bothering to take out any more minions due to their superior speed.

They continued running into the next room before a swarm of minions surrounded them. Shadow let go of Amy’s hand as she planted herself behind Shadow and faced in the opposite direction. In almost synchronous unity, the swarm was wiped out in a matter of minutes, the both of them grinning wildly at each other as they did so. They both had the same thought in their heads.

_ It’s going to be alright. I don't have to be afraid anymore. I don’t have to be alone anymore! _

Taking each other’s hand once again, the two hedgehogs rushed for the middle of the Witch’s Lair, taking out any minions standing in their way. When they finally arrived, they found Sonic and Chao crouching behind a large donut. The blue hedgehog hurriedly waved them over.

“I tried a homing attack on that thing and it didn’t get a single scratch!” Sonic was practically in hysterics as he pointed at a small plushie-like creature they assumed to be the witch. It didn’t seem like it was doing anything, nor did it even seem threatening sitting on its high chair.

Shadow sighed in anguish before saying, “What did I tell you before? Witches can't be killed by anyone except Puella Magi.” He glared at Chao as well for not stopping Sonic, but they only shrugged their shoulders in a ‘what can you do’ manner.

“Didn’t hurt to try...” Sonic pouted.

“Whatever. I'm leaving Amy here to take care of your sorry ass, so you better still be alive when I come back.” Shadow rolled his eyes, albeit fondly. He even added a little smile, much to Amy and Sonic’s surprise.

As Shadow leapt away, Sonic rose a brow at Amy, questioning the dark hedgehog’s sudden friendly demeanor.

Amy rubbed her head sheepishly, not knowing how to respond. There would definitely be a lot of prodding from Sonic later. Despite that, she was still as happy as she could ever be, and couldn’t take the smile off her face.

In the next moment, Amy and Sonic turned back to the fight and cheered for Shadow as he grappled with the witch. His fast reflexes weren’t even required as the witch was knocked around like a rag doll. For the finishing move he tossed it upwards before throwing his Chaos spear and impaling it midair, a triumphant smirk on him all the while.

That was the moment everything went wrong.

As Amy was about to jump out in delight and run off to hug Shadow, she saw the witch’s head inflate to double its size. Before she could even realize what was happening, its mouth opened and another creature, larger and most certainly deadlier, emerged from the witch, almost like a predator leaping out of hiding once it saw a chance to catch its prey. Sharp teeth glinted in its wide jaws as ravenous eyes locked straight onto Shadow, who was frozen in shock. Amy and Sonic could only watch in horror as the second witch’s mouth closed down around his head.

For once, Shadow wasn't fast enough to get away.

_ Crack. _

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all take a moment to appreciate the irony of my title? Cause it's used in wedding vows to bond 2 people together so it's seen as the beginning of a relationship but minutes after Amy and Shadow 'bond' Shadow dies and severs the bond- yeah? no?
> 
> Also would anyone be interested in me continuing this as a series? Kudoes and comments are appreciated!


End file.
